


The Lost Crew

by ReaperWriter



Series: CS AU Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, One Shot, cs au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma was more excited than she could ever remember being in her life.  Since she was a small child, she had heard the legend of the Lost Crew.  Brave souls, all, led by two men who were the pride of the Navy on what they thought was an honorable quest to a distant and dangerous realm, where they had vanished with no word and no trace.  </p><p>After 300 years, the Lost Crew of the Jewel of the Realm makes it home.  Now, they just have to adjust to a world that has been moving on without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Adam and Eddy's World. I am just borrowing it.
> 
> Written for Day 1 of Captain Swan AU Week

It had taken decades…no, centuries, to finally and truly best Pan. They had given the crew the choice of staying with them, or of taking the ship and leaving them there, and it was a testament to the love their men had for the Jones brothers that they voted, to a man, to stay with their captain. So, for three hundred years, they battled lost boys and the dangers of the island, searching for a cure that would allow Liam to leave the accursed land safely.

It had come down to a duel between Killian and Rufio, the champion Pan had put forward. Win and Pan would use his most powerful magic to heal his brother. Lose, and Killian would forfeit his own life and the life of every man jack of them. But Killian had practiced and trained every day with his sword, for hours, against every man on the crew, waiting for just such a moment, and though the fight lasted hours and he was bloodied and torn at the end, he had won.

And so finally, finally after three hundred years, the crew of the _Jewel of the Realm_ was going home. They just didn’t know what sort of home they were going back to.

****

Princess Emma was more excited than she could ever remember being in her life. Since she was a small child, she had heard the legend of the Lost Crew. Brave souls, all, led by two men who were the pride of the Navy on what they thought was an honorable quest to a distant and dangerous realm, where they had vanished with no word and no trace. When the truth of the king’s duplicity had come out, his people rose up and deposed him, replacing him with his brother, who was a wise, good, and honest man. It was from his line that Queen Snow White drew her lineage.  
  
Every year, on Verity Day, when they celebrated the sacrifice of the Lost Crew and the rise of the good king, she had ridden in the open top carriage past the statue of the Jones brothers in the square of their dock city, and had looked up at their strong and handsome faces. She knew them too from the sketch in the history books that Jiminy, her tutor, had put before her in their lessons. Oft times, her fingers would trace the ink on the page, and she would think it sad that in her life, she had not found men of the caliber of those in these pages in her real life. At least, none that were not her father, or her father’s friends.

Then yesterday, a ship was spotted coming in to port, flying the royal colors, but unknown to everyone. Her parents admiral, Lord Bream, had gone to the docks and hailed her as she made port, asking them to identify themselves and under whose authority they flew their flag.

“I am Captain Liam Jones,” the man near the helm had responded. “We are the good ship _Jewel of the Realm,_ of the Royal Navy.”

News traveled swiftly to the palace, and King James had gone quickly down, summoning the Blue Fairy to join him. Emma had wanted desperately to go with him, but she had been told to stay behind with her mother and younger brother. It had been many years since the exiled Evil Queen had tried something, and even though word was she had finally found her own happiness in another realm with an outlaw prince of sorts, it seemed like the sort of trick she would pull.

Hours later they returned with the news that this was no trick. The legendary ship and her crew had finally escaped the accursed realm and returned home. It had been agreed that they would remain on their ship for now, while efforts were made to find their descendants and arrange meetings, then find them new lodgings, and see what could be done for them. The officers would be presented in the Royal Court tomorrow morning, and in a week’s time, the ball and festival that would mark this year’s Verity Day would be a homecoming celebration.

Now, as she stood in front her small chair next to her father’s throne, she could hardly contain her anticipation. Every noble had come to greet the miraculous Jones brothers, who would stay in the guest rooms of the palace until the ball. Her hands twisted over and over themselves until her father placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, then smiled at her.

Just then, trumpets sounded brightly, and the doors opened, with the majordomo announcing, “Your Majesties, your Highnesses, my lords and ladies of the court, the leaders of the lost crew, Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones, with their First Mate William Smee.”

The three men entered, dressed smartly in Naval uniform, clearly new and not quite perfectly tailored to them. They walked confidently up the aisle, then stopped the proscribed distance away from the thrones, bowing deeply.

“Rise, Gentlemen,” Snow White said, every inch the regal and capable Queen. “While it does our heart good to finally be able to welcome you home to these shores, our heart is heavy for the losses you have endured at the hands of our predecessor. We know that your sacrifice brought to light his wicked nature and saved the kingdom, and yet we know that may seem small comfort to you now. Know that everyone in this kingdom, from ourselves to the humblest farmer and fisherman, has ever known of your story and has been deeply grateful. As you have so served us, thus shall we all now endeavor to serve you.”

Emma hadn’t been able to take her eyes from them, particularly Lieutenant Jones. He was uncharacteristically handsome, with hair nearly as dark as her mother’s and eyes the color of the summer sea. He was tall and well built, but what captivated her most was the expression in his gaze. It mixed gratitude and longing, and most odd for the stories of him as one of the greatest navigators the realm had ever known, he looked lost. Tearing her eyes away from him, she saw the same look in his brother and their first mate. Lost, and more than a little lonely.

****

She saw no more of their heroes that night, since she had previously agreed to be her parent’s representative at an important guild dinner in the city. But the next day, at midmorning, she moved quietly down a secluded staircase to the hidden garden her grandmother Eva had built long ago, where she liked to walk and take her ease.

Imagine her surprise when she slipped into it to find a young man in shirt sleeves, sitting on a bench and gazing out over the terrace wall toward the sea. She had been about to leave when her food trod on a branch and the resounding “snap” broke the silence of the day.

Killian had been lost in his own thoughts when the twig snapping had shattered the calm. He whirled around to find a young woman, a few years younger than he looked, standing a few steps into the gate to the garden that one of the Queen’s ladies, Red, had directed him to when he confessed the need for some solitude. It took him a moment to place the familiar face as the princess, in a simpler pale blue gown then she had worn the day before, her blonde hair in a loose plait over her shoulders. He rose quickly and dropped to a knee.

“Your Highness,” he said, his voice lilting. “Please forgive my intrusion, I was told that this garden was used infrequently. I can go.”

It took Emma a moment to find her voice. “No, please stay,” she said, walking over to him. He glanced up at her and once again, she was startled by the blue of his eyes. “You are most welcome to use it. I find I like it myself for that very reason, Lieutenant Jones.” She offered her hand to him, and he took it, placing a gallant kiss on the back of it that sent shivers down her spine. He rose and she nodded for him to resume his seat, before sitting next to him.

“Your Highness is most gracious,” he said, softly, and she was struck again by that sense of loneliness she had felt the day before.

“I hope that you are settling in well.” She found herself looking down at her hands and fighting the urge to fidget. “I know this must all seem very strange to you.”

“We have been made most welcome.” His voice was one that seemed to come from duty, and she found herself shaking her head.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” This time, Killian looked up at her, really looked at her. Her eyes were a green that reminded him of the sea just before a storm, grey flecked and a little wild, but also guarded. She was lovely, possibly the prettiest lass he had ever seen, and she was looking at him with undivided interest. It was a heady feeling, which is the only reason he could think of that he began talking.

“Liam and I…well, we were as good as orphans. He’s nearly ten years older than me, and our mum died when I was just a lad. Liam was in the Navy already when my father up and left, and he saved me. So we haven’t really lost…well, there was a woman Liam had just begun courting with the idea she might make a good wife, but…” He paused and blew out a breath of air. “We still have each other. And so many of our men, they had wives and families, but they stayed, to help us…”

“You feel guilty,” Emma said, softly, and he nearly stopped breathing when she took his hand, her fingers brushing against his knuckles.

“Aye.” His voice was a broken whisper.

“Did you force them to stay?” He couldn’t find words, now, so he just shook his head no. She was quiet for a long moment. Then her voice, soft and kind said, “My step-grandmother tried to usurp the Kingdom. When my parents met, my mother was on the run, with a bounty on her head. They had to fight a war to regain the throne. Father always said that those who stood with them, no matter if they were noble nights or basest peasants, were family to them after. I imagine your men feel the same.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed. “Your crew does become like your family.”

“Then I am sorry for their loses, but I am glad you have all come home at last, as a family.”

He smiled at her, softly. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You are welcome, Lieutenant.” She stood. “I am going to walk. Would you care to accompany me?”

He stood, and offered her his arm. From her window in the tower that held her Privy Chamber, Queen Snow White watched her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

****

Over the next few days, the young Lieutenant and the Princess could often be found together, walking in the gardens, sitting together in the library paging through books on the history of the Kingdom over the last three hundred years, or in the city and near the docks, where the Princess had taken an active role in helping the heroes of the lost crew, the ordinary sailors, find their relatives and settle into new homes.

On the Saturday of the grand ball, Killian stood near Liam in the ballroom, dressed in better fitting uniforms. It was a strange world to come home to. The King and Queen had affirmed that they were welcome to stay in the Navy, if they wished, and for now, neither man could think of anything better to do. Liam had been promoted to the rank of Commodore, while Killian was now a Commander.

“It’s odd, isn’t brother,” Liam remarked, sipping from a goblet of wine. “I never imagined on our best days in Neverland that we would come home to find the King who betrayed us defeated, and our Kingdom so ready to see us returned.”

“Indeed.” Killian sipped his own drink carefully. “Though that bloody statue has taken some getting used to.”

“So, tell me, how do you find the Princess?” Liam was looking at him, one eye brow raised. He would admit, he had been so busy with her Highness, he hadn’t gotten to spend that much time with him lately.

“She is…” He tried to think of what best to say. “Extraordinary.”

“That is kind of you to say, Commander,” a voice said, and they turned to find the King and Queen. Both men bowed deeply. The Queen continued, “I have very much enjoyed seeing her interact with you. Your acquaintance has helped her find the compassion and fortitude in herself we knew was just waiting to blossom.”

“Thank you, your Majesties.” Killian found himself, blushing. Just then, the Majordomo at the top of the stairs banged his staff.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma.” All eyes turned to the young woman, wearing a deep red gown, her hair up in a gentle sweep with a small tiara.

The Queen had moved to stand just next to Killian and lowered her voice so that only he would hear her. “I have also seen how you look at each other, Commander. The King and I believe in marriage for affection rather than policy. Should you wish to pursue such a suit, you would have our blessing.”

He gave the Queen a grateful smile and with a slight bow, stepped through the crowd to meet the Princess at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes seemed to light up when she found him there waiting for her, and she accepted his hand as he led her out to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening.

“Commander,” she said, smiling, as she stepped in to allow his hand on her back, her own left hand coming up to find her right one.

“We have become friends, Highness.” With a slight pressure, he drew her just a little bit nearer to him, and she followed him, easily. “I would be honored if you would call me Killian.”

“Only if you will call me Emma,” she said, softly. “At least as much as protocol allows.”

The musicians struck up, and they danced, smiling and gliding across the floor, their eyes never leaving each other. As the night went on, they would occasionally separate and find other partners. He danced with the Queen once, and with Lady Red; Emma danced with her father, and with Liam, and her younger brother. But almost every time, they found each other again.

After hours, they snuck onto the balcony outside the ballroom for some air. The smell of sea air drifted up to them, mixed with the floral aroma of the gardens.

Emma watched him, his eyes coming to rest on his ship and hearing the merrymaking from the town. “What are you thinking?”

Killian turned, his eyes finding hers. “I’m thinking about fate.”

“How so?” she asked, her hand resting softly on his arm.

He nodded out towards the horizon. “If Liam hadn’t been poisoned by the dream shade, we would have brought it back, and the King then would have used it as a fearsome weapon. Many would have suffered.” He paused, and his other hand came up, tentatively, as the Queen’s words echoed in his mind. His hand reached forward, brushing against her cheek. “I think fate wanted us to be the Lost Crew. We inspired a change for good. And while it’s been…hard, getting used to all this, without it, I would never have met you.”

Emma smiled at him, her eyes noting the change their time together had wrought. He still looked a little lost, and sad, and she thought he likely always would. But his eyes didn’t look lonely anymore, and they sparkled with something else. Something like hope.

“Then I am grateful.” She smiled softly at him, and he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, and sweet, and he treasured it when she kissed him back. For the first time since they had returned to this port and this kingdom, he thought he might have truly, finally come home. They pulled apart, and smiled deeply at one another. “Come dance with me again, before the night ends?”

“Of course, Emma,” he said, relishing the feel of her name on his lips. “After all, we’ve all the time in the world.”


End file.
